


All The Pretty Girls Are

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, bad driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Chloe is a horrible driver. Beca makes a confession when she is terrified for her life in the passenger seat. Set between PP #1 and PP #2, Beca’s Junior year of college.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	All The Pretty Girls Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I thought I would give my awesome beta reader a break from having to read and reread my drabbles, and having to fix my 6th grade grammar skills that a high school English teacher should know better than to make! 😂

Chloe Beale is really good at a lot of things. She is a great leader, never failing to keep the Bellas in line. Her singing voice is immaculate with a crazy broad range. She is a fantastic cook. She can talk to anyone about anything, and she can hold one hell of philosophical debate. She has the ability to make you feel like you are the most important thing in the world when she looks at you. She can immediately make anyone feel better, including the prickly Beca Mitchell. Chloe Beale can do a lot of things, but she is the most horrific driver Beca has ever met in her 19 years of living. Beca is quite frankly amazed she hasn’t hasn’t killed anyone yet or completely totaled her car. 

When Beca looks back on past experiences in her life, she comes to the conclusion that every girl she has ever had a crush on has been a terrible driver. She has a type, whether she will admit it or not. Most girls she has ever crushed on were more bubbly than her (not that it’s particularly hard to be), super femme, and girl next door see pretty. It makes her wonder if all the pretty girls are bad drivers? 

Every single stereotype of a bad driver Chloe hits directly on the head. Not staying in her lane? Check. Not using a blinker? Check. Completely oblivious to the other vehicles on the road? Check. Constantly checking her phone? Check. Beca has even witnessed her put a full face of makeup on in the rear view mirror during rush hour traffic. 

The worst thing is Chloe thinks she is a good driver, never willing to believe any criticisms from anyone. She just laughs them off. It has gotten to the point where any of the Bellas avoid getting into a car with her at all costs, other people always volunteering to drive on group outings. 

It’s Friday night, and Beca finds herself at a bar near the college, by herself. It was a particularly rough day at the radio station. Things have been tense between Jesse and her since they broke up four months ago. On top of that, everything she has done today has completely fallen apart in her hands. Not to mention, she is hopelessly in love with her best friend but too scared to do anything about it. She is nursing a screwdriver, one of several she has had since sitting down at the sticky bar. The vodka and orange juice have burned her taste buds and now, it all goes down smooth like water. 

She just wants to forget. She wants to forget the pining and longing she feels for Chloe. She wants to forget the unexplainable happiness she feels when she is anywhere near the redhead. She wants to forget that her feelings for the redhead is the reason Jesse ultimately left her four months ago. She wants to forget how much of a coward she is for not going after something she desperately wants. 

Beca swirls what’s left in the bottom of her glass before tipping it back. Her body feels numb, and she knows she should stop, lest she become completely wasted. She throws down the cash for her drinks on the bar, as she teeters off the bar stool. She sways a moment near the bar, before steadying her feet. She blows her hair out of her face and fishes her phone out of her bag. She decides to call the Bella house phone, hoping anyone besides Chloe will answer; however, luck is not on her side today, because the redhead’s cheerful voice chimes through the phone after three rings. “Hello, Bella house. Chloe speaking.” 

“Hey, Chlo, who's all at home right now?” Beca slurs into her phone. 

“Just me, Becs. Everyone else had plans on a Friday.” Chloe responds gloomily, before asking in rapid succession. “Where are you? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Chloe. Are you sure no one else is home?” Beca asks again, desperate to not be around the redhead right now, and not just because of her feelings. Mainly she is avoiding getting into a vehicle with Chloe behind the wheel, even drunk Beca knows that is a terrible idea. 

“Beca, it’s just me. Are you avoiding me or something?” She asks through a nervous chuckle. If Beca was sober, she might have caught the insecurity in Chloe’s voice. 

Beca sighs through the phone, effectively blowing that annoying piece of hair out of her face again. “No, I’m not.” She pauses a moment, trying to keep her world from spinning, before continuing, “Look, I’ve been drinking and need a ride home.” 

“Where are you?” 

A moment of silence occurs before Beca answers, “The dive bar off campus.” 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that,” Chloe responds. Beca can hear her shuffling through the house, grabbing her things to be ready to leave. 

“The Irish one,” Beca adds. She pinches the bridge of her nose, and it makes the room stop spinning. She goes to step away from the bar, stumbling a few steps. “I’m drunk,” she slurs through her phone. 

“I’ll be right there, Becs.” Chloe hangs up. 

Beca stares at her phone for a moment, before sliding it in her bag, and walking through the heavy wooden doors for some fresh air. She leans against a concrete planter on the sidewalk. Several people are congregating outside the bar smoking cigarettes. Beca silently watches them as blue clouds of smoke waft above their heads. She longs to feel the smoke roll behind her teeth, through her lungs, and back out through her nostrils. She longs for the burn and for the calm. She almost asks to bum one, but she knows the redhead would smell it on her and call her out on it, so she resigns to stare longingly instead. 

It’s not long before Chloe’s blue sedan whips up to the curb way too fast and hits it with a screech and a thud. Beca and one of the smokers closest to her, both jump out of the way. Chloe’s almost diagonal in the parallel parking space with her front drivers side tire completely on the sidewalk. She narrowly misses the planter that Beca was propped against, before the brunette felt the need to dash. 

“Need a ride?” Chloe shouts out her window, making more people stop and stare. Beca shakes her head and unsteadily heads to the passenger seat. She takes a deep breathe before entering the vehicle, bracing herself for the car ride. 

“Want to tell me why you were drinking at a bar by yourself on a Friday night?” Chloe immediately asks while backing out of the spot. She almost sounds bitter, but Beca won’t focus on that. 

“Not real—“ A horn immediately blares, cutting Beca off. Chloe slams on her breaks, jerking Beca forward. 

“Oops,” Chloe giggles. She actually checks this time before moving from the parking spot, and Beca clutches to the door handle as Chloe carelessly merges into traffic. Within a block, she almost sideswipes two more people. 

“Watch where you are going, Beale. I really don’t want to die tonight,” Beca says panicked while keeping her eyes focused on the floorboard. The tiny brunette was too scared to actually look out any windows. 

“Oh, stop overreacting, Becs. Are you sure you don’t want to talk?” Chloe asks, taking her eyes off of the road to stare at Beca instead. It makes her swerve into the other lane of traffic, and another horn erupts beside them. 

“I’m fine! Just watch the road!” Beca practically squeaks out. The drinking and Chloe’s driving are mixing to create a special type of nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Add that to the panic about dying in a fiery car wreck any second, and Beca feels completely on edge. She regrets leaving the bar before being completely shitfaced. 

It’s not until a few blocks later, when Chloe literally runs a red light, and misses getting t-boned by a MAC truck by fractions of an inch, does Beca actually lose it. 

“Oh, my god!” Beca screams over the loud blare of the truck’s horn.

“Damn it, Beale! You’re the absolute worst driver on the entire planet. How are you still alive?” Beca yells into the small cab of the vehicle, clutching her chest with one hand, and the handle with the other until her knuckles turn white. Chloe immediately tenses up. Her bottom lip starts to tremble. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Beca,” Chloe stumbles over her words. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just don’t fucking kill us! I can’t die like this! Not without you knowing how much I'm in love with you!” Every muscle tenses in Beca’s body and every nerve ending burns at what she just let slip out of her mouth. She freezes like a deer trapped in headlights. Her eyes are wide, and her mouth is stuck in a giant O. 

“You’re what!??” Chloe exclaims, taking her eyes completely off of the road. She jerks the wheel and moves the car over a lane of traffic, making horns go off like a symphony around them. 

“Holy fuck, you’re actually trying to kill us right now!” Beca yells out again through shallow breaths. Chloe pulls onto the side of the road, in this extremely busy district, and parks halfway on the sidewalk before smashing right into a postal box. The shock from the impact makes Beca feel instantly sober. Bits of mail, envelopes of every color of the rainbow, erupt into a tiny paper explosion on the hood of the car. 

The inside of the vehicle is eerily quiet as the pair watches the paper flutter about outside. 

Beca is the first to crack. “For real, Chloe. You’re a real shit driver.” She can’t finish the sentence before she laughs heartily. 

Chloe joins her, their laughs harmonizing and echoing through the small space. Their laughs cease naturally, and Chloe asks in the most serious tone, “Did you mean what you said?

Beca focuses on a piece of lint on her shirt, like it is the most interesting thing in the world. She blows her hair out of her face...again, before uttering a small, “Yes.”

They don’t get much further, because blue lights illuminate the inside of the cab and the surrounding buildings. It takes a lot of convincing and one field sobriety test to prove to the cops Chloe wasn’t drunk, but by the end of it she drives away with just a warning. Beca swears that Chloe could charm any person. 

The rest of the car ride is eerily silent, just like after the crash. It makes Beca uncomfortable to the point to where her skin is crawling. She just wishes the redhead would say something...anything. Chloe being quiet, for once in her life, has Beca feeling unsettled. She yearns to take back this car ride. She could’ve taken a cab, or she could’ve called an Uber, or she could’ve stayed at the bar until she hit black out drunk. Any of these options would have been better than yelling a drunken confession to Chloe. 

Chloe’s eyes never leave the road until she pulls safely into Bella's driveway. She clicks the gear shift into the park. Her hands hovering around the keys in the ignition, before she finally twists the key to remove it. The silence is even more startling without the background humming from the car engine. 

“Look, Chloe, can we just forget I said anything?” Beca asks forlornly, while tension thickens the air surrounding them. 

“What if I don’t want to forget it?” It's the first thing she has directly said to Beca, since she hit the postal box. 

Beca jerks her head to the left to stare at Chloe. “What does that even mean?” She asks cautiously. Their eyes lock in the tiny space of the car. Ocean blue locking with the night sky. 

“I’m in love with you, too,” Chloe says breathelessy. 

They move closer together, seemingly attracted by an unknown force, and like the pull from opposite magnets, their lips meet. It’s gentle and firm all at the same time. It’s sweet but fueled by a raw passion. 

A few seconds pass, but it feels like an eternity, before Chloe pulls away. Beca blinks at her in a daze. Trying to clear her head from all the fog swirling around. At this point, she doesn’t know if it is from the booze or from Chloe’s lips. 

Chloe Beale is good at a lot of different things, and now Beca knows kissing is on the top of that list; she has never been happier that Chloe Beale is the most horrific driver she had ever met. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and leaving likes and/or comments. They literally make my day, and make me smile at my phone like an idiot. If anyone feels so inclined, come talk to me on tumblr @pleaseactsurprisedxx
> 
> I’m accepting one-shot prompts currently for Bechloe or Staubrey (or I guess any f/f Pitch Perfect pairing), if anyone is interested in sending me something.


End file.
